


All You Need Is Wang

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [56]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu Mei makes Regene an indecent proposal. The thing is: Regene hates girls but loves money. Oh, what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Wang

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/80000.html>

Regene notices her as soon as she enters the room. With her bodyguard, designer clothes and vacuous expression, it's not hard to classify her instantly: spoilt, rich and stupid. Just the sort of person that Regene likes to see at one of his exhibitions.  
  
This exhibition is going pretty well, actually. The DJ is decent, for once, the canapés are delicious, and Regene's already sold several of his most trite pieces for astounding sums of money. He's currently sharing outrageous anecdotes with a bunch of his most sycophantic 'friends', but he keeps his eye on her while he does it. The look of interest on her face bodes very well.  
  
She makes a circle of the room, inspecting everything, then she heads across to the statue that she'd been eyeing up earlier. Regene smirks. Looks like she's bitten. Now all that's left for him to do is reel her in.  
  
He pauses in the middle of the anecdote about the threesome with the goat in the swimming pool (his 'friends' have heard it before anyway) and casually wanders over in her direction, drink in hand.  
  
She doesn't acknowledge him straight away, and for a few moments they both stare up at the statue in front of them.  
  
It's she who breaks the silence in the end. "Nice penis."  
  
"Thank you," says Regene with a smile. "It's my own."  
  
She turns to look at him then, averting her gaze from the large marble phallus on the wall for the first time in a good ten minutes. Her perfectly straight teeth shine in the fluorescent light as she gives him a smile. "You must be the artist."  
  
"I am," says Regene with a flutter of his eyelashes. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Very much," she replies, turning back to the statue. "The craftsmanship is exquisite. And I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect specimen of the male genitalia."  
  
Regene smirks with pride. "Thank you." He gives her bodyguard a sympathetic smile, but the bodyguard barely acknowledges it. Poor guy. It must be hard for him now that his mistress is going to compare his cock to Regene's every time. Ah well. There are too many tiny cocks in the world for Regene to feel sorry for every single one. Time to get down to business instead. He gestures at the room. "Everything here is for sale, you know."  
  
"Oh really?" her face lights up. "That is good news. I wasn't certain, because I couldn't see a price tag."  
  
"Ah," Regene runs his finger around the rim of his glass. "That's because price is _negotiable_."  
  
"Oh," she says. "I really would like to take this statue home. It will look wonderful in my bedroom." She takes her purse from her bodyguard. "I hope I'm not being presumptive, but would you consider 20,000?"  
  
Regene tries very hard to look like 20,000 is nothing to him. Then he says, "Well, I don't normally accept bargain prices, but for a pretty thing like you, I'm willing to make an exception." He gives her a bright smile. "20,000 it is."  
  
She buys several other pieces after that, for equally ridiculous sums of money, proving that she's just as spoilt, rich and stupid as Regene thought she was. Perfect.

***  
  
The next time Regene holds an exhibition, she's there again: different outfit, different shoes and different purse, but with the same bland smile as before.  
  
Not one to miss a trick, Regene makes his way over to her straight away this time.  
  
Her smile widens in recognition. "I was hoping I'd be able to talk to you again, Mr. Regetta."  
  
"Please," says Regene, lowering his lashes with affected modesty, "call me Regene."  
  
She positively beams at him and holds out her hand. "Liu Mei."  
  
But instead of shaking it, Regene takes it in his own, and leads her to one end of the gallery. "I was hoping you'd visit today, Liu Mei. I've just been working with oil paints, and I think you're going to _adore_ it."  
  
Predictably, 'adore it' is just what she does. With large amounts of cash. She practically buys half the exhibition.  
  
Regene is over the moon. Even amongst some of his most fervent fans, there aren't many who spend as much as she does. Mentally, he adds her to his list of 'people with more money than sense', and as a reward, gives her his most flattering smile.  
  
She receives it with a smile of her own, hidden behind her hand, and a rosy tint to her cheeks.  
  
"Regene," she says, holding a hand to her chest to compose herself, "I'm afraid I must leave before it gets to late, but it would be wonderful if I knew when I could meet you again."  
  
"Ah," Regene holds up his hands, "I wish I had a date set for my next exhibition, but sadly, I don't."  
  
"Maybe we could meet sometime before then?" she says, eyes bright. "For a drink?"  
  
Regene smiles. He knew this would come sooner or later; most of the people he meets tend to fall over themselves to ask him out at some point. Of course, for the vast, stinking majority of them, especially a dim-as-you-like floozy like this one, Regene would tell them to fuck right off.  
  
Luckily for Lui Mei, Regene is willing to make a few sacrifices to keep his most enthusiastic customers interested. "Wonderful," he says. "I'd love to."

***  
  
The thing with Regene's most enthusiastic customers is that they are, or were, invariably all male. That's not so much of a surprise; Regene cultivates his image, and his audience, very carefully. Unfortunately, Liu Mei proves that there is an exception to every rule.  
  
This wouldn't be so bad if Regene didn't find women, and flirting with them, as sickening as he actually does. _Thank you very much, Hilling Care, you crazy fucking whore._  
  
Luckily, the experience doesn't turn out to be quite as trying as Regene had feared.  
  
Firstly, he'd given himself a safety net by setting himself a very important ground rule: stick to mild flirting only; anything else and he is out of there.  
  
And secondly, Regene finds that the whole thing is much easier to swallow when it's sugared with a few compliments. And, when it comes to those, Liu Mei is unsurpassed in her enthusiasm.  
  
"Your skin is wonderful," she says, hand stroking Regene's across the table. "How do you keep your complexion so smooth?"  
  
Regene laughs, almost, _almost_ , enjoying himself. If only she'd stop touching him. "I'm afraid, I was born with it," he says. "My complexion's always been this good."  
  
She smiles at him, tilting her head in a way that's probably meant to be cute. "You're a very lucky man, Regene. I'd be happy with only half your good looks."  
  
Regene swallows down one of the many retorts he could make and flutters his eyelashes. "You do yourself an injustice, Liu Mei."  
  
She blushes, ever so slightly, and Regene takes the opportunity to order some more champagne. You never know, if he gets her drunk enough, he may be able to persuade her to part with some more money without even buying anything. Maybe he should tell her that he needs a new camera, or a new studio; anything's possible.  
  
Half a glass later and Liu Mei places her hands in her lap. She takes a moment to compose herself and then leans forward. "Regene," she says, "I would like to propose something."  
  
Calmly, Regene sits back and smiles. So this is it. Maybe he can tell her that he needs a new car, or a large donation. At this moment, Regene is almost willing to do anything to encourage her; he'll even dedicate his next piece to her if she pays him enough for it.  
  
"Regene," she says, with a brief glance down at the table before looking him in the eye, "I would like to spend a night in your company."  
  
Regene's mood shatters, but he conceals it with a smile. If she's asking what he thinks she is... He tries not to grimace. "A night in my company?"  
  
"Let me clarify." She takes his hand. "I am asking that you have sex with me."  
  
Regene pulls his hand away before he even realises what he's doing. For a moment, he almost insults her, until he remembers that he's trying to keep her happy for a reason. He tries to think of all the money that she's likely to spend on his artwork in the future and desperately searches for a way to let her down gently. Maybe he could tell her that he's celibate? Would that work?  
  
"I would, of course," she says, "be willing to reimburse you for your trouble."  
  
Regene looks at her.  
  
"One hundred thousand," she says.  
  
For a split-second, Regene can't breathe. He has nothing, _nothing_ , against being paid for sex. But sex with a woman? He throws a glance at her bodyguard at the side of the room. "I could have sex with _him_ if you like," suggests Regene, "while you watch?"  
  
"Oh no," says Liu Mei, "I would want you for _myself_." She smiles. "Money is no object. What will it take? Five hundred thousand? A million?"  
  
Regene gasps like a drowning man. "You would pay me a million?"  
  
"For sex, yes." She looks at him. "If that's not enough, I can offer more. Name your price."  
  
Regene's mind reels. The last thing he wants to do is sleep with this woman, but...

***  
  
"She's paying you five million?" asks Tieria, incredulous.  
  
"Every single penny." Regene smirks.  
  
"But," Tieria frowns, "I didn't think you slept with women. Are you sure you can go through with this?"  
  
"Ah. Well." Regene scoots his chair closer to the table and looks at Tieria over his cup of coffee. "That's where I thought..."  
  
"No," says Tieria.  
  
"Oh come on!" says Regene. "It'll be easy! All you have to do is have sex with her and..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll split the money with you. 50:50. You can't lose!"  
  
Tieria looks decidedly unimpressed. "I am not pretending to be you, Regene."  
  
No. No. Regene panics. This isn't how it's meant to go at all. "Tieria, _please_ do this for me. You know I can't do it myself!"  
  
Tieria's expression softens, but all he does is sigh. "You have made your bed, Regene," he says, "I suggest you lie in it."  
  
"But...!" cries Regene.  
  
"If you can't do it, you'll have to call it off."  
  
"And lose all that money?"  
  
Tieria looks at him. "I don't see that there's anything else you can do."  
  
Regene bites his lip.

***  
  
"Good evening!" greets Liu Mei as her bodyguard escorts Regene into the living room. "I hope you found the house with no trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all," says Regene. It would be pretty hard _not_ to find a house this large. He looks around the room with a barely-disguised sneer. If he's going to have to do this, he's not going to force himself to pretend to enjoy it as well.  
  
"Please," says Liu Mei, gesturing at the room, "make yourself comfortable." She reclines back in her chair, silk robe sliding over her bare legs. God, she's already dressed for the occasion. Regene tries not to feel too nauseous.  
  
The bodyguard appears behind Regene and helps to remove Regene's coat. Regene turns to look at him. As boring as the guy seems, Regene is just about willing to do anything to get out of this.  
  
"Look," says Regene, nodding in the bodyguard's direction, "why don't you let him fuck me. I know he's not much to work with, but trust me, I know how to make it good. You'll love it."  
  
Liu Mei smiles. "Oh no. Tonight, Regene, you're _all mine_."  
  
Regene stifles his gag reflex only at the last second. He hides it with a cough and before he knows it, Liu Mei has clicked her fingers and her bodyguard is at Regene's side with a glass of water. The fuckers.  
  
"Bedroom?" asks Liu Mei.  
  
"Of course," replies Regene through gritted teeth, clutching the glass of water so hard that his knuckles turn white. "I'd be delighted."  
  
At Liu Mei's request, the bodyguard shows Regene through a series of long corridors to a room at the back of the house. It must be the master bedroom, because the bed it contains is fucking huge; it's a great big four-poster thing with peach-coloured bedcovers that have been neatly turned down to reveal white satin sheets. The rest of the room is tastefully decorated, with several of Regene's more expensive sculptures dotted around. The place is almost appealing; Regene finds himself surveying the room with his artist's eye and thinking that it would make a wonderful setting for one of his videos.  
  
Unfortunately, Regene is brought back to the moment by the sound of Liu Mei speaking over the intercom: "I'll leave you to get undressed, Regene. Tell Hong Long when you're ready."  
  
Regene tries not to swear in reply, and, remembering himself, smiles obsequiously at the bodyguard, who appears to be watching with all the enthusiasm of a brick. Huffing a sigh, Regene tugs off his clothes as fast as he can and chucks them in a pile on the floor. He leaves his panties on though; they're a fine lace pair and maybe Liu Mei will be so distracted by them that she'll forget to ask Regene to sleep with her. Maybe.  
  
When Regene's done, the bodyguard rings a bell-pull on the wall and suddenly Regene finds himself panicking that he won't be able to go through with this after all. Looking nervously around the room for any hope of escape, he realises that the best he can hope for is a quick grope beforehand. With a sigh, Regene walks up to the bodyguard. Even the best porn-stars need a fluffer sometimes, right?  
  
"Look..." starts Regene.  
  
"Ah!" gasps Liu Mei as she opens the door and pads into the room. "Regene, you look more stunning in the flesh than I could ever dream of."  
  
Regene shudders involuntarily, the compliments warring it out with the resistance in his head. After a final, imploring look at the bodyguard, Regene turns to Liu Mei with a flourish. "Of course I do," he says smoothly. "Would you expect anything less?"  
  
"Never," replies Liu Mei, walking over to the bed and letting her robe fall gracefully to the floor. She's completely naked underneath.  
  
Regene takes a deep breath.  
  
Liu Mei sits down on the mattress and reclines back onto the pillows.  
  
Regene's mind swims dizzily. He longs for a good stiff drink. Or a good stiff cock. Or maybe both. Unsteadily, but trying not to show it, he makes his way over to the bed and sits down.  
  
Liu Mei reaches out a hand to run her fingers through his hair. "You are _truly_ beautiful," she says, with something very close to adoration. If she keeps this up, things might not be so bad. Regene takes her hand and kisses it, and resolutely neglects to return the compliment.  
  
With a laugh, Liu Mei sits up and runs her hands down Regene's sides to rest on the lace of his panties, then she tucks her fingers under the waistband and takes hold of...  
  
Regene bites his lip, closes his eyes and tries to think of cock.  
  
"Regene." Liu Mei presses a kiss to Regene's shoulder and twists her fingers in a way that suggests she knows exactly what she's doing. "Regene..." Regene's slowly getting hard, with the use of all his concentration, but it would be easier to fantasize about someone else if she'd just shut up for a moment. "Regene...?"  
  
With a frown, Regene opens his eyes to find Liu Mei watching him expectantly. Fuck. She wants him to reciprocate. Regene tells himself that the sooner she gets off, the sooner he can leave. He would consider going down on her to speed things along, but he's not fucking mental, so Regene reaches a hand between her legs instead.  
  
Liu Mei's thighs widen instinctively. She's hot and slick to the touch, and it might not be so bad, as Regene presses two fingers inside, if only she didn't make that pleased noise in the back of her throat, because suddenly her hair is green and her eyes are mocking and Regene is panicking panicking panicking. He glances beseechingly at the bodyguard. "Please let me fuck him instead," says Regene, desperately. "I'll put on a show, just for you."  
  
"Regene." Arms circle around Regene's neck, and when he looks, he finds that Liu Mei's hair isn't green and she doesn't look like Hilling Care at all. Liu Mei leans forward and nips at Regene's earlobe. "I want you to fuck _me_ , Regene."  
  
Regene watches her and licks his lips uncertainly.  
  
"Hong Long can stay and watch if you like," says Liu Mei, tugging Regene's panties down his thighs, "but you're so beautiful; I want _you_."  
  
For a moment, Regene almost feels grateful. "Say that again," he says, tossing the panties aside.  
  
"You're beautiful," repeats Liu Mei, lying back down and eyelids fluttering as Regene positions himself at her entrance and pushes tentatively inside. "Oh," her back arches slightly and Regene tries not to think of green hair but of cocks instead. Of big ones and even bigger ones, hard and dark and straining, of a veritable orgy of cocks with Regene at the centre of it all.  
  
Liu Mei groans. "Oh, Regene, your penis is the best I've ever known."  
  
Regene's breath stutters in his throat. "Is it?"  
  
"Yes," hisses Liu Mei, "better than anything."  
  
A smile flutters over Regene's lips and he thrusts, hard. Liu Mei's legs circle his waist, tightening around him, and Regene could almost believe that he was having fun.  
  
Liu Mei hums. "I love the way you capture your penis in your artwork, but-- ah!-- I love the real thing even more."  
  
Regene bites his lip as she tightens around him. "I could make you another statue if you want," he gasps. "I can make it as big as you like."  
  
"Yes please," says Liu Mei, slipping a hand between their bodies to touch herself in time to the slide of Regene's hips, "please. _Please_."  
  
Regene falters for a split-second as Liu Mei gasps loudly and a flash of green shoots across his vision, but then Liu Mei is coming and the tightness as she clenches down around him is enough to make Regene tremble, flushed and breathless.  
  
After a moment, Liu Mei stills. Regene follows suit, wondering if he should pull out and end this now, but Liu Mei moves before he had a chance. She wraps her limbs tight around his body and pulls him close. "Keep going," she breathes into his ear.  
  
Reluctantly, Regene does as he's told, and Liu Mei rewards him with a compliment: "The first time I saw you," she says, "I knew I wanted you."  
  
"You..." Regene licks his lips. "Tell me more."  
  
"Your picture..." Liu Mei swallows thickly and her head falls back, chest heaving. "Harder," she demands, and when Regene obeys, she continues: "When I first saw your picture, I thought you were a china doll." She shudders. "You were perfect."  
  
"I am," agrees Regene, fingers clutching in the sheets.  
  
"More beautiful than anything." Liu Mei's limbs scrabble at Regene, pulling him closer. "I wanted you. I wanted to _be_ you."  
  
Regene gasps as Liu Mei tightens around him.  
  
She moans throatily. "I want to be perfect, just like you... I want to... Oh!" Back bowing, Liu Mei reaches orgasm for the second time. Regene doesn't mean to follow her, but she shudders so hard, hips writhing, clenching and unclenching around him, that Regene can't help himself, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he topples over the edge.  
  
After the rush of euphoria has died down, Regene pulls out and collapses, panting, to the bed, the realisation that he's managed to go through with it slowly dawning. He feels mildly disgusted with himself.  
  
Sprawled back against the pillows, Liu Mei runs her fingers through Regene's hair. She swallows and attempts to catch her breath. " _Regene_."  
  
Regene recoils and pushes himself up. He brushes his hair out of his face. "Are we done?"  
  
Liu Mei sighs. "If you wish."  
  
"And the money?" Regene sits back, out of the reach of Liu Mei's hands.  
  
She smiles. "Already in your bank account."  
  
Regene's heart skips a beat.  
  
Liu Mei sighs again. "You can have a shower before you go, if you like." She gestures at her bodyguard. "Hong Long will show you to the bathroom."  
  
A little dizzily, Regene stands up. "Sure," he says, and catches another smile from Liu Mei before Hong Long shows him out and into the corridor again.  
  
Five million. Five million! Maybe it's all been worth it. Maybe Regene doesn't feel quite so nauseous after all.  
  
The bodyguard stops at the door to the bathroom and, for a moment, Regene hesitates. He's been through so much this evening. If Regene deserves anything, it's a good cock, and the bodyguard happens to be so very handy. It's almost fate.  
  
"You know," says Regene, tracing his finger along the door frame, "I was thinking that maybe..." he looks up to find the bodyguard watching him with all the animation of a man watching paint dry.  
  
Fuck it. Regene might be desperate, but not enough to have sex with a man who's less interesting than a collection of toenails.  
  
"Oh, fuck off, you cardboard knob-end," and, with a sneer, Regene shuts the bathroom door in the bodyguard's face.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
